Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles
Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles 'is a 2026 open world, hacking game published by Ubisoft Montreal & Deep Silver. Set in Fort Worth, Corpus Christi & Midland in Texas. You play as 3 new playable characters what they look like. Texas CtOS are ready to be installed after taken down the FBI and once for all. It is set to be released in April 14, 2026 for the PC, Wii U II, Sega Giga Slab, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Nexus & Nintendo Switch 2. You can select any playable character whenever you want. It is the part of the 1st Watch Dogs spin-off games. Plot & Ending In the year 2026, Gabriel, Abby & Jessica will work together to take down the FBI and install the CtOS. You start at Fort Worth, Texas and when Abby pointed the M9A3 at Steven Griffin, and started to shoot him now and then Abby escaped the Texas City Hall and drive to the safe house with Memphis vehicle. (TO BE ADDED) Gameplay The gameplay has taken from Watch Dogs 4 & Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2 to purchase houses across Texas, clothes, weapons, vehicles and recurit Dave Street Families. You can play as any character whenever you want. You are allowed to drive faster bikes, helicopters and boats. Characters *'Gabriel Thomas (playable) *'Abby Lianshi (playable)' *'Jessica Lianshi (playable)' *'Josh Sauchak' *'Aiden Pearce' *'Wrench (character)' *Tyrone Hayes Smartphone apps *Car Spwaner *Google map *Quick Save *Replay missions (including side missions) *Call Taxi *Skills Hackable Objects *ATM *Lights *Security Camera *Roadblock *Vehicle Control Weapons *Most of all weapons have returned from Watch Dogs 4. *M58 Grenade *Night Vision Goggles *Colt LE901 *Colt M4A2 *MP9 *G18 *M202 Shotgun *M202 FLASH *C4 *M134 Minigun *XM8 LMG *SIG-716 *P2000 *M9A3 (Pistol) *M72A4 LAW Vehicles *All vehicles have been returned from Watch Dogs 4. *Mountain Bike *Sanchez (Harley Davidson 2020) *Linerunner (2023 International HX Semi-Cab) *Vinhoto *Chooper *Virgin (2022 Chevrolet Bolt) *Bus (based on the 2020 Ford F650 Bus) *Taxi (based on the 2022 Ford Expedition, 3 variants) *Fire Truck (based on the 2023 International HX Engine 35, 3 variants each) *Ambulance (based on the 2020 Ford F650 Ambulance, 3 variants) *Yankee (based on the 2021 Ford L9000, Box Truck) *Sentinel (based off from GTA: San Andreas) *Voltmaster (based on the 2020 Ford Excursion with 6 seater door) *Maverick (based on the Bell 412 Helicopter) *Alpha (based off from GTA: San Andreas) *Patriot (based on the 2020 Hummer H2 Tunable) *Rome (based on the 2016 Ford Transit) *Quad bike (based off from GTA: San Andreas) *Piggsy (based on the 2020 Chevrolet Volt) *Granger (based on the 2022 Chevrolet Suburban) *Austin (based on the Oldsmobile Delta 88 1973) *Memphis (based on the Ferrari 812 Superfast) *Jenester (based on the 2022 Chevrolet Trax) *Fontana (based on the 2023 Chevrolet Lova RV) Police Vehicles *Police Patrol (2022 Chevrolet Trax, 3 variants each) *Police SUV (TRD 2020 Chevrolet Suburban) *Police Boat *Police Helicopter *SWAT Truck (2023 International HX, TRD SWAT Hazmat Truck) *FBI Tucson (2023 Unmarked Jeep Grand Commander) *FBI UH-60 Blackhawk *APC (Textron TAPV) *Valanx *Barracks (M927A2 US Army) Clothes Shopping & Equipment *Binco *Pro Laps *Texas Cairoese *Victim *Subber Daches Landmarks in game * Safe House (enterable to save game, and equip clothes) * Police Station (enterable) * Hospital (enterable) * Fire Station * International Airports (1 for each cities) * Midland Military Base * Fort Worth Naval Ship Station * Motel (enterable) * Strip Club (enterable) * 24/7 Bar (enterable) * Parker County * Midland County * Austin County * Texas City Hall * Royal Ghost Garden * Texadelphia (enterable to regain health) * Car Autoshop Districts * District 1 * District 2 * District 3 * District 4 * District 5 * District 6 * District 7 * District 8 * District 9 * District 10 * District 11 * District 12 * 51st Rochester Avenue * 62nd Houston Avenue * 55th Salem Avenue Heat Levels * Same wanted level as Watch Dogs 1. * 5 stars: The FBI now helps, FBI uses FBI Tucsons, FBI UH-60 Blackhawks, P2000s & SIG-716s. * 6 stars: The Military now helps, Military uses APCs, Barracks and Colt M4A2s. Category:2026 Category:PC Games Category:Watch Dogs Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Wii U II Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Nintendo Switch 2 Category:Ubisoft Montreal